Christmas Tradition
by Amaya Kimura
Summary: CHRISTMAS FIC! I'ts Christmas Eve and Izaya is once again being chased by Shizuo. But will there relationship change forever because of one little plant hanging from a tree? Crappy summary, better story. Oneshot. Shizaya. Fluff. Rated for language.


**A/N: Hello world! Sorry I haven't been updating. Not that a lot of people would read my stuff, but whatever~ I haven't been able to update "My Angel" too lazy and I'm stumped on it. Since the holidays are coming up, here's some crappy Shizaya! I warn you, this might be SLIGHTLY OOC and since I can't write...yeah...it might be horrible. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Sadly, if I did, Erika would get her wish of Shizuo and Izaya getting together xD And Shinra and Celty would get married! Yey~**

***Writing after the dots (...) is a flashback. When you see those again, it's back to present time. You'll be able to tell. c:**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Which means boyxboy. If you don't like that, then you can go read something else. If you do, WELCOME TO THIS STORY. **

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING FLEA!" Shizuo was once again chasing Izaya through the heavily crowded streets of Ikebukuro. Even though it was snowing, there were lots of people out because it was Christmas! They were either doing lots of last minute shopping or going to parties or whatever. The blonde tore the nearest street sign out of the ground and chucked it at Izaya, who once again, dodged it with ease. The two have always hated each other...or so they thought.

...

It was another day of Shizuo and Celty talking. Well, the blonde mostly talked. He always ranted to the Dullahan to relieve at least SOME stress. After listening to what he had been saying, Celty had thought of something. She knew he going to get pissed about it, but worth a shot. [You know Shizuo, people say love and hate are separated by a very thin line. Are you sure this strong feeling you have for Izaya is hate? It could be love.]

Shizuo's eyes widened behind his blue shades. "What?! That's insane!" He took a breath. "For one thing, I'm a man and he's a man. I'm pretty sure I'm not gay. And second, we've been trying to kill each other for years. Why on earth would that change now?!"

Celty inwardly sighed. Her cell phone buzzed indicating a text. She responded quickly before showing the ex bartender another message. [Just please think about it Shizuo. A lot of people and those poor innocent vending machines are tired of you guys fighting and you know it.] With that she took off into the night on her motorcycle.

The blonde sighed. He had hated the fucking louse all these years. Right? It was all the same thing over and over. Izaya would walk into Ikebukuro, Shizuo would see him...or sniff him out, and he chase began. That's how it was right now, too.

...

Shizuo actually had been listening to what Celty said, and after much thought, she was right. He was actually excited when he saw the fluff of the flea's jacket, and dare say, a little bit happy. Izaya would come to Ikebukuro to mess with Shizuo, if not doing a job. And that just made his day a bit better. Of course, he still had to act like he hated the damn louse, so that's why he still went after him. He was pretty sure Izaya wouldn't feel the same. He claimed to love all of humanity, damn philanthropist, and he hated Shizuo for being a monster. But the blonde was wrong...

...

[You needed to talk to me?] Celty had to leave talking with Shizuo because Izaya had requested her. So right after telling the blonde to rethink his feeling, she drove to Shinjuku to the informant's apartment.

"Yeah I did. I've been having this problem and I know it's out of character, but it's affecting me and my work." Izaya sighed as he sat down. He felt weak for opening up like this, but he read somewhere that talking about your problems were suppose to help. It had better be right.

[Alright. Shizuo does this, too, so I won't judge you or anything.]

"I'm not surprised he does. Anyway thanks. So...I've been thinking. I'm done fighting with Shizuo. I'm done with this cat and mouse chase. I used to love it because he never failed to surprise me, but it's the same thing over and over and I'm tired of it. That's why I haven't been going to Ikebukuro. I don't want to have to run back here every time he sees me. It's so much work." He took a deep break. "I don't even think I can go there just to go grocery shopping anymore!"

[I see. Everyone's pretty much tired of it. Maybe you should talk to him and work it out. Make peace with each other.]

"AHAHAHA! Oh Celty, you make me laugh~ That brute doesn't know the meaning of the word." He sighed and became more serious. "Even if I try talking to him, he'll just grab the nearest heavy object and try to hit me with it."

[Okay...how about it I bring you both together? Like...to talk it out at our place or something. At least you both aren't destroying our home when you're there.]

"No, no...it's fine. I'll think of something. Thank you though, Celty." The Dullahan left the informant's place, hoping they both could come to some sort of agreement on ANYTHING. She just wanted them to stop fighting and become friends...if not more.

...

The blonde continued chasing the raven, stop sign in hand. They ran through less crowded places in the city and ended up in an empty, Christmas decorated, park on the far side of town. It was already pretty late, but the lights around the trees and lamp posts, made it seem like daytime. Izaya held out his flick blade as he struggled to catch his breath. "Shizu-chan~I just came here to walk around the city on Christmas Eve and you had to come and ruin it for me!"

"You damn louse! I just want you dead!" Shizuo threw the sign which Izaya dodged...again. The raven threw a knife at the blonde, who moved out of the way quick, but not as graceful.

"Silly Shizu-chan, you can never be as smoo-" Izaya stopped mid-sentence as he looked above Shizuo's head. A fucking mistletoe. The debt collector was standing underneath a tree with lots of them hanging from it. Well fuck. Izaya's face flushed. He's never really been underneath them for reasons, but he knew what you had to do. And after talking with Celty about his problem, he really wanted to do it since it was Shizuo standing there and not someone else.

"-flea!" Still no answer. Izaya had spaced out a while ago, but of course Shizuo didn't do anything to hurt him. "DAMN IT! HELLO? COME BACK TO EARTH YOU FUCKING LOUSE!"

Izaya snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was staring. Shit. What the hell is happening? Before Shizuo wanted to say more curse words and insults, Izaya moved toward him quickly, closing the gap between them by hugging the ex bartender around the waste. No way was he going to kiss him right away.

"What the hell..."Shizuo's voice became softer. He looked down at Izaya, who had his face buried in the blonde's chest. He hesitated at first before placing a hand in his dark hair. The smaller man visibly relaxed, as he thought he was going to be picked up and thrown like the vending machines.

Izaya slowly looked up at Shizuo, face flushed. "Shizu-chan...you know what happens when two people are underneath a mistletoe right?"

Shizuo blushed slightly before nodding. They slowly inched closer together, Izaya having to stand on his tippy toes, closing the gap between them as their lips met. Despite the cold weather, both were actually warm. Izaya smiled before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, who moved his arms to wrap around the raven's waist. The taller man, moved his head to the side to deepen the kiss, Izaya moaned in appreciation.

The two separated after some time, breathing in the cold air as they caught their breath. They looked at each other and blushed. "So...uh...Merry Christmas, I guess?" Shizuo said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Izaya took his hand in his and gave him a quick peck on the lips once more. "Yeah, Merry Christmas, Shizu-chan~"

_(I was gonna end it here, but, ehh, you know... xD)_

"So what does this make us now?" the blonde's bigger hand, held his smaller one tightly, trying to warm his fingers.

"Well...we could be together instead of fighting?"

"I'd love that..."

Izaya sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist again. "I love you Shizu-chan~"

"Heh, I love you, too flea."

* * *

**Yay~ Christmas fic done! I actually have more holiday ideas that I hope to get done in time. I hope you all enjoyed it~**  
**Happy Holidays everyone! Reviews are appreciated~**


End file.
